


Well? Was He Slow?

by cherry_shot



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Blowjobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Car Sex, Crime Family, F/M, Light Masochism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, slight canon divergance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_shot/pseuds/cherry_shot
Summary: Baby’s got a whole bunch of admirers, but he’s only got eyes for one. Well, maybe two, but Doc always knew how to bring himself back into focus.





	Well? Was He Slow?

**Author's Note:**

> They’re always the last ones on the elevator. Not because Baby likes parking on the lowest floor, or that Doc likes watching his team leave one by one, but because they both share something unspoken in those few floors spent alone. 
> 
> During that time going down.

Baby always has his headphones in, but sometimes he clicks his music off and and lets himself listen to the conversation surrounding him while everyone else ignores him due to the white buds stuck in his ears. 

They were all crowded in the elevator, Buddy had his hand hiked up Darling’s shirt and she periodically pulled away from his lips to smile over at Baby who blushed from behind his sunglasses. Bats was talking about something, at this point when was he not, and tossed his hands up as he spoke, almost as though he were juggling three of the toy cars Doc left scattered around their briefing room. 

“... I’m just sayin, ya’ll mutha fuckers don’t know shit if you ain’t ridin’ those streets. Ain’t nuthin’ harder than the Bronx that’s the truth.” 

“Give it a rest Bats,” Buddy said, pushing one hand under Darling’s waistband and down to her ass while she licked at his lips. 

“Yeah, you too busy givin’ it to ya lady to listen to what I gotta say. I know how it is, we all do,” Bats said, tossing Buddy a sleasy grin as he pointedly let his eyes trace down from Darling’s head to her feet, nudging Baby with his elbow as he said, “Don’t we Baby?” 

Darling laughed out sweetly when Baby didn’t respond, turning around to face Bats for a moment as she said, “He’s not listening to you, our Baby’s too good to listen to what the bad folks gotta say.” 

Her lips were back on Buddy’s before Bats could answer, and he only grumbled muttering, “Kids too slow to hear what anybody gotta say.” The elevator returned to silence, save for the wet sounds of Buddy and Darling’s love, and Baby cast a glance over at Doc who was smiling at him slightly, head still staring straight ahead at the large metal doors. 

Doc always knew when Baby was listening.

Both Baby and Doc stared straight ahead throughout the rest of the ride, hardly even blinking as Bats got off on their first stop or when Darling and Buddy slipped of at the second. 

It wasn’t until they were alone that Doc truly turned to look at Baby. 

“You did well today Baby,” Doc said, stepping closer until he was inches behind Baby, hand resting on his shoulder as his fingers pressed lightly down on him, “I was very impressed by that trick on the overpass, I didn’t think it was possible for you to get any better.” 

“Thanks Doc,” Baby said, sighing quietly as he rolled his shoulder back into Doc’s hand as those fingers pressed deeper his shoulders before sliding up to rest at the bottom of his neck. He scuffed his shoe on the elevator floor as he thumbed through his iPod, looking for the song he kept buried at the bottom of his playlist, saved only for times like this when Doc’s fingers would thread themselves in his hair and he could finally feel at home. 

The elevator dinged that they had dropped another floor, but Baby knew he wouldn’t be getting out even when they reached their level. 

His thumb rested over top his chosen song and Doc let his hand rest on Baby’s waist as he peered around to look at his selection. 

“Freddie King?” Doc asked, tightening his grip on Baby’s hair as he spun him around so they were face to face as the elevator dropped another floor again. 

“Going Down.” Baby replied and Doc laughed at his subtlety, pressing down on Baby’s hand so that his song would begin to play before surging forward to capture those baby pink lips in between his teeth. As the song burst to life within his ears, Baby twisted Doc’s suit jacket in his hands as he let himself be pushed back against the metal wall of their still descending elevator, lapping at Doc’s pearly whites as he hummed. 

The hand on his back mimicked Buddy’s earlier exhibition as it slipped up Baby’s shirt, petting at that smooth skin while Doc tasted and kissed at Baby’s mouth. 

“You planning on acting on your lyrics?” Doc asked, nipping on Baby’s bottom lip as he pulled it forward between his teeth, drawing out a low whimper from deep within Baby’s chest. He nodded viciously and was already sinking down to his knees as the song moved into the second chorus of ‘I’m going down. I’m going down, down, down.’ 

Baby nuzzled at the front of Doc’s pant, right below his belt, as he nudged at the zipper with his nose. 

“Normally I would require you use your words,” Doc said, still perfectly composed as he calmly undid his belt and shoved his pants down to his mid-thigh, resting one hand on the back of Baby's neck as he guided him towards his crotch, “But right now I would like to see what else that mouth can do.” Baby felt his legs quiver, wrapping his hand around the base of Doc’s cock in order to distract himself from the growing wetness between his own legs before he leaned forward to lick a stripe up Doc’s cock. 

Doc groaned above him and Baby allowed himself a smile as he took Doc fully in his mouth, not even gagging once as he sucked and swallowed around the taste he had grown so fond of. Moving forward until his nose was resting practically in the bed of dark pubic hair Doc had Baby finally pulled back for a moment, glancing up at Doc as he liked his red and swollen lips. 

“That’s my Baby.” Doc said, twisting Baby’s slightly curls in his hand before jerking his ips forward and fucking lightly into the boy’s mouth, spurred on by the way Baby clutched at his pant legs and moaned around his cock. 

By now the elevator had long since reached their floor, but Baby was determined to see this through. 

And when he was determined, he got shit done. 

As Doc fucked harder and faster into his mouth, Baby could feel the muscles in his legs tense up and he swirled his tongue round the sides of Doc’s moving cock, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. Another few pumps and Doc as cumming, letting go of Baby’s hair and making weak thrusts as Baby swallowed around his cock, eyes fluttering back as he clenched his thighs dripping a wet spot on the front of his jeans. 

Doc pulled out of Baby’s mouth, cursing quietly to himself as a thin strand of saliva briefly connected Baby’s pink lips to his well spent cock before tucking himself back into his pants and helping Baby up to his feet. He pressed the open door button and Baby let the cool garage air wash over him as he stumbled behind Doc, cock still hard between his legs. 

They dropped the bags of money into Doc’s trunk and Doc grabbed onto Baby’s hand as he reached out to take his single wad of cash, eyes still blissed out from their elevator encounter. 

‘Here’s your new phone, be on call for the next job.” Doc said, pressing the old cellphone into Baby’s hands before smiling at his boy’s hazy expression, “You were so good today Baby, such a good boy.” 

“Thanks Doc.” Baby repeated for the second time that day, already flipping through his playlist to find his next song, before Doc’s hand was grabbing his chin and forcing him to look up away from his iPod and into his eyes.

“Or you might be on call before the next job.” Doc said, patting Baby’s cheek lightly as he pulled the iPod out of his hands, pressing on a new song before walking around to the side of his car and sliding in, leaving Baby standing in silence as he drove off. 

Baby glanced down at his iPod and pressed play, face turning red as Marvin Gaye’s ‘Let’s Get It On’ began to play in his ears and he hurriedly made his way to his own car as he cranked the sound up. 

He drove home with his hands down his pants, having already cum once in the parking lot to Doc’s name and song choice and ready to come the moment his phone buzzed next to him. 

Later that night, Doc picked up the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still screaming about this film if YALL DIDNT THINK I WAS GONNA JUMP ON THIS BANDWAGON OF CRIME FAMILY and baby/doc then your were wronggggggg. big thanks to @scxttlang on tumblr for the prompt for the first chp. :D


End file.
